Many aroma components are present in bound form in food materials and a majority of them are bound with carbohydrates with β-D-linkages. This was first shown by Gunata et al in grapes.
To improve flavor of food products researchers are using glycosidase enzymes for breaking β-D-linkage. Breakdown of aroma glycosides during irradiation processing was first shown by present group while working on nutmeg. Previous studies showed some increase in phenolic acids and aroma due to irradiation processing but the type of linkage broken i.e. whether ester as in case of phenolic acid or β-D as in case of aroma glycosides was not confirmed.
While working on fenugreek irradiation it was found that volatile phenol is being released. Further studies confirmed that phenol was released due to breakdown from phenyl glucoside.
Color indicator dosimeters of ionizing radiation are widely employed for determining and monitoring the dosage of ionizing radiation (gamma rays, X-rays and high-energy electrons) in a broad range of doses and dose rates
There exist a range of color indicator dosimeters of ionizing radiation, a majority of them incorporates an acid sensitive dye responsive to ionizing radiation. Which changes color on exposure to such radiation Methyl red, methyl orange, dimethyl yellow are few examples for above said dosimeters.
It is known in art dosimeters based on ferrous ammonium sulfate (FX), which are currently used as reference standard. Aforesaid FX dosimeters are available with many variations suitable for different dose ranges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,587 discloses a color indicator-dosimeter of ionizing radiation, comprising from 70 to 100 parts by weight of a thermoplastic polymer, from 10 to 40 parts by weight of a plasticizer, from 0.5 to 3.0 parts by weight of a stabilizer and two dyes compatible with said polymer, one of said dyes being incorporated in the color indicator-dosimeter to the extent of from 0.007 to 0.01 part by weight and having a G value of decolorization in said polymer of from 0.05 to 0.1 molecule/100 eV, with the absorption maximum thereof lying in the 450 to 590 nm spectral range, whereas the other of said two dyes is incorporated in the color indicator-dosimeter to the extent of from 0.015 to 0.03 part by weight and has a G value of decolorization in said polymer of from 0.15 to 1.5 molecule/100 eV, with the absorption maximum thereof lying in the 600 to 720 nm spectral range.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,657 discloses a dosimeter that detects ionizing radiation, comprising: (a) a breakable sealed container; (b) a solution comprising a reducing agent inside said sealed container; (c) a silver salt (AgX) selected from the group consisting of silver chloride, silver bromide, silver iodide, and mixtures thereof; and (d) an air-tight dosimeter body having a transparent portion and an opaque portion, said transparent portion including a transparent chamber for receiving said sealed breakable container, said opaque portion including an opaque chamber for receiving the silver salt and a winding passageway that separates and provides fluid communication between said transparent chamber and said opaque chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,132 a dosimeter comprising a support having provided thereon a radiation-sensitive (color-changing) layer which comprises (a) a polymer containing halogen atoms or a polymer containing acetic acid groups and (b) a pH-sensitive indicator dye capable of changing color according to the change in pH.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,226 discloses a mixing device comprising a vessel and an agitator extending into the vessel and formed by an approximately vertical shaft and approximately radially extending blades, said agitator being eccentrically journalled in the vessel and being such that it describes a closed path.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,126 discloses a radiation dosimeter comprising a support having a layer of microcapsules on the surface thereof, said microcapsules containing an image-forming agent and a radiation curable composition, said composition being essentially insensitive to visible light and ultraviolet radiation and being sensitive to gamma electron beam radiation such that when exposed to gamma or electron beam radiation, said composition polymerizes and hardens said microcapsules.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,349 discloses a method of monitoring photochemotherapy during treatment of abnormal tissue which comprises directing photochemotherapy radiation to an abnormal tissue; providing at least one photochemotherapy dosimeter having an optical fiber and a chemical cell attached to an end of said optical fiber which chemical cell contains a photobleachable chemical; positioning said at least one photochemotherapy dosimeter near said abnormal tissue so that said chemical cell of said at least one photochemotherapy dosimeter receives said photochemotherapy radiation; and detecting changes in optical radiation absorption of said photobleachable chemical in said chemical cell.
One of the disadvantages of the indicator dosimeters presently available stem directly from the use of acid sensitive dye as the element responsive to ionizing radiation. Dyes of this sort are pH indicators, changing their color while reacting with an acid, which is formed during radiation of dosimeter.
Dye based indicators have poor light stability in pre as well as post irradiation condition. Also FX based dosimeters have a disadvantage that they are not applicable to both lower and high dose measurements. Also, above said FX based systems give non-linear response at higher doses.
The present inventors have now found that the use of phenolic glycoside based color indicator dosimeters permits detection and measurement of ionizing radiation in a wide range of 20 Gy to 25 kGy. Moreover phenolic glycosides provide stable solutions both in pre as well as post irradiation conditions. Further the dosimeter as described in the present invention is simple to use, and does not require expensive and sophisticated equipments like ESR (Electron spin resonance) for measurement of dose.
Present dosimeter uses food grade material, which can be advantageous for food irradiation applications.